yo animatronico
by axelbluefire
Summary: Un chico que se acaba de mudar se mete a trabajar a Freddy Fazbear Pizza y, muere en su primera noche pero ese es el comienzo de una bella y mamona historia, no se acostumbren a una categoría, ya que no saben en que momento esto se pondrá serio, gracioso o romántico? vamos se que quieres leerla, pasa y descubre que es lo que es ser un animatronico.
1. noche 1 y 1 se queda

**Axelbluefire: Buenas tengas todos hoy se comienza una nueva serie con pokemaniacrafter esta serie es bastante mamona así que casi no tendrá sentido pero en fin debo aclarar q los animatronicos estarán humanizados y creo que sería todo comencemos.**

 **Capítulo 1:** noche uno y uno se queda.

En un apartamento un chico entraba con una caja mientras de más cajas estaban apiladas en el mismo lugar.

Chico: por fin termine.

"ring, ring"

Chico: ¿hola?

Amigo: ¿hola ya llegaste a tu departamento?

Chico: déjame ver mmmmm…

El chico estaba observando el apartamento como idiota.

Chico: creo que sí.

Amigo: Daniel no te agás wey te tengo ofertas de trabajo con las que puedas subsistir o mejor sobrevivir.

Daniel: está bien di que creo que se está cortando.

Amigo: bien un trabajo en Peter Pepper pizza.

Daniel: a creo que se está cortando.

Amigo: bien el primero no estaba bien pero escucha este Chuckie cheese.

Daniel: no gracias esos premios son muy caros.

Amigo: el puesto de hamburguesas que está al lado de tu apartamento.

Daniel: Uh, eso sí suena bien…

Amigo: ¡no te puedes comer los ingredientes!

Daniel: entonces que es lo que se supone iba a hacer.

Amigo: cocinarlos.

Daniel: como que se está cortando…

Amigo: Ok, bueno ya, entonces Freddy Fazbear Pizza.

Daniel: ¿y ahí qué?

Amigo: es como guardia nocturno.

Daniel: huy, suena bien.

Amigo: ¿¡HEH!? Pero si rechazaste dos restaurantes de pizza hace un momento.

Daniel: es que ahí es diferente, de guardia nocturno puedo dormir en el trabajo e igual me pagan.

Amigo: como sea ahí te mando los datos del lugar (cuelga).

Daniel: ¡oh mira! Me llego un mensaje de mis muchos amigos.

 _Sé que estás diciendo que tienes muchos amigos, sea como sea, aquí están los datos del lugar…_

Daniel: este si es un amigo, no como el otro que me colgó de repente.

Bueno, ya una vez se preparo fue a pedir el trabajo a la pizzería, se encontró dentro del local viendo a muchos niños corriendo y jugando, al preguntar por la oficina del jefe se dirigió allá.

Daniel: hola, vengo por el puesto de guardia nocturno…

Jefe: bien, empiezas esta noche para ahorrar tiempo.

Daniel: ¡A huevo!

El chico estaba feliz, había conseguido el trabajo sin hacer nada, ya solo era cosa de esperar a la noche para ir a conseguir el dinero (Trabajando, claro).

 **12:00 AM**

Daniel: mmmmmmm Bonnie, chica y Freddy sí creo que así se llaman y bueno y ¿ahora qué hago?

Entonces lo ataco foxy.

Daniel: ¿Qué mierda? Será mejor que me asegure que no es una sombra causada por mi linterna, si eso debe ser.

Y entonces flasho a foxy varias veces y se fue.

Daniel: tal parece que si era algo así como una alucinación muy rara

 _Tum, tum, tum._

Daniel: ¿eh? ¿Ahora qué?

Entonces fue turno de Old chica para aparecer en la oficina.

Daniel: ¡o verga! ¡No me voy a morir hoy!

El chico se puso la máscara y la animatronica se fue.

Daniel: vaya, creo que esto será fácil, ya llevo a dos de esos animatronicos controlados y ni si quiera me han tocado, ¡soy el mejor! Pero mejor veo el pasillo por si volvió ese Jack Sparrow.

Pero al prenderla se encontró con alguien más.

Daniel: o no puedo creerlo, ¡el oso yogui está aquí!

De nuevo se puso la máscara cuando Freddy entro a la oficina para que se fuera.

Daniel: Ya está, creo que ya acabe aquí, veamos… ¿¡QUE!? ¡12 AM!, no saldré de aquí Vivo.

?: Jajajajajajajaja veo carne fresca.

Daniel: ¿!que!?

En eso Old Bonnie le pego con un traje de un animatronico y Daniel quedo inconsciente.

Daniel: ay joder ¿Dónde estoy?

Old Bonnie: en parts & service.

Daniel: ¿qué vas a hacerme?

Old Bonnie: tranquilo, no te dolerá.

En eso Old Bonnie le pego con el mismo traje, solo que un poco menos fuerte para que quedara despierto.

Daniel: ¡Mentiroso!

Old Bonnie: ah, perdón, es que a veces no contengo mi fuerza, pero nah, que rayos.

Y así continuo pegándole y tratando de hacerlo entrar en el traje sin éxito.

Daniel: mierda ya para.

Old Bonnie: no.

Y pues 1 hora después lo metieron a un traje.

Daniel: ¡uaaa aahhh!

Fatality.

Daniel: ¿Qué mierda?

Old Bonnie: déjame darte la bienvenida me llamo Old Bonnie y tú eres…

Daniel: Daniel, mi nombre es Daniel.

Old Bonnie: mucho gusto pero… bueno te das cuenta que ya no eres un humano ¿verdad?

Daniel: como sea, ¿espera que?

Old Bonnie: si, mírate ahora eres un animatronico de caballo.

Daniel: ¡o no! ¡Me van a montar!

Foxy: ¡yo primero!

Old Bonnie: ¿Qué?

Foxy: nada.

Daniel: ¿ok?

Old Bonnie: bueno déjame presentarte a la banda mira, mira ven.

Daniel: sí.

En eso Old Bonnie lo volvió a golpear.

Foxy: ya deja al pobre.

Old Bonnie: está bien.

Daniel: uy culero.

Old Bonnie: bueno ya me conoces y si no, soy old Bonnie aquel de rojo es foxy por haya veras al oso yogui humanizado, no te creas es Old Freddy aquí el medio jefe.

Foxy: bueno jefe, jefe no llega ni a cuarta.

Old Freddy: ¿pero porque lo dices?

Foxy: eres el protagonista y nadie te pela, yo soy más famoso que todos ustedes juntos.

Old Bonnie: ya basta, ¿Daniel alguna pregunta?

Daniel: si, quien es esa chica.

Old Bonnie: pues Old Chica.

Estaba con los brazos extendidos y con la boca abierta.

Daniel: y ¿Por qué esta así?

Old Bonnie: ha es que ya supo la nueva noticia.

Daniel: ¿Cuál?

Old Bonnie: ¡O NO MAMES VA A SALIR FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDYS 4! Y por eso se quedó así de la impresión.

En eso old Bonnie solo cayó al piso.

?: No, la verdad es que están defectuosos, déjame presentarme soy springtrap.

Daniel: ¿Qué?

Springtrap: ellos están obsoletos déjame presentarte mejor a la nueva banda.

Foxy: ja, la nueva banda nunca remplazaran a los originales.

Pero foxy vio que ya no estaba springtrap ni Daniel.

Springtrap: aquella es mangle esta mangle ósea esta mutilada.

En eso le pego un pie a springtrap.

Springtrap: y si, te avienta sus partes.

Daniel: y ¿por qué?

Springtrap: ha es porque se está preparando para ser un pirata.

En eso le lanzo una mano.

Daniel: ¿Por qué lo dices?

Springtrap: ¿no lo ves? Ya lanzo su pie para una pata de palo y su mano para un garfio, ahora solo falta un ojo para el parche.

Mangle: jodete.

Springtrap: pero olvídate de ella ya nos tenemos que ir ya van a dar la 6:00 a.m.

Daniel: y eso ¿Qué?

Springtrap: pues que los niños ya van a llegar y pues a mí no deben ver por razones personales, y tu pues eres nuevo y hueles a muerto.

Daniel: claro…

Springtrap: ven vámonos.

Daniel: sí.

Y entonces springtrap se fue a la sala segura y Daniel a parts & service.

Daniel: ok aquí estoy.

Entonces se oyó que alguien cerró la puerta.

Jefe: ¿he? ¿Quién eres tú?

 **Continuara…**

 **Axelbluefire: bien aquí termina esto ¿algo más que decir pokemaniacrafter?**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: sé que muchos se quedaran extrañados de que los Old se hayan movido en la primera noche, pero ¿saben qué? Me vale, Ok no, pero quien se oponga que se enfrente a mi panel de armas, bueno eso era todo mi despedida personal, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. noche 1 de nuevo

**Pokemaniacrafter: hola y aquí de nuevo con la historia y como la idea que teníamos era solo una estupidez que decíamos entre nosotros para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos diciendo detalles para un fic, como ya llevábamos mucho avance, pues, nos animamos y empezamos esto, espero les esté gustando, si ya lo saben que si es el caso dejen reviews con ánimos ya que eso nos hace escribir y terminar más rápido los capítulos y si no, pues con que a alguien le guste continuaremos, siempre que llega una idea hay que aprovecharla, no dejaremos esta historia tan fácil, aunque claro, de vez en cuando, pasan los bloqueos de ideas y tardan un poco más en llegar, pero eso sí, si nos tardamos a veces puede ser por dos razones, esperamos más reviews o, mejor tarde que nunca XD, pero bueno, empecemos.**

 **Axelbluefire: si claro pokemaniacrafter y desde luego este capítulo salió muy rápido y es gracias a la review de GoldenyShadowFoxy que fue el primero gracias bueno sin más que decir ha ya saben esas cosas de que no pertenece el juego ahora si otro aviso los Olds los llamaremos como normales ejemplo: Bonnie no Old Bonnie ya empecemos**

 **Capítulo 2:** Noche uno, de nuevo.

Y bueno... ahí estaban los dos el jefe viendo el traje del animatronico relleno, aunque no con un endoesqueleto.

Daniel: ¿se va quedar ahí o me va a llevar a poner algo en parts & service?

Jefe: nah, mejor me quedo aquí.

Daniel: (¡) ¿¡Que acaso no se sorprende de ver a un empleado muerto hablar!?

Jefe: la verdad es que los muertos ocurren muy a menudo aquí y se sobre los demás animatronicos.

Daniel: ah que chido, pero ¿ahora qué?

Jefe: pues… no te agradara lo que sigue.

Daniel ¿y qué sigue?

Jefe: deshacernos de tu cuerpo.

Daniel: ¿¡QUE!?

Jefe: si, ya que si los demás descubren esto, pues cierran el restaurante y tú te vas a la verga.

Daniel: de acuerdo, pero con cuidado.

Y así el jefe abrió el traje del animatronico y saco el mutilado cuerpo del chico y lo arrastro hacia la puerta trasera.

Jefe: aquí vamos…

Y el jefe tiro el cadáver al basurero del local.

Daniel: ¡Ah!

Jefe: relájate que tu alma ya está adentro del traje.

Daniel: pero tengo una duda.

Jefe: ¿qué?

Daniel: si los guardias son asesinados muy a menudo ¿no debería haber muchos animatronicos donde estén los guardias?

Jefe: pues, no lo sé, deberías preguntarle a los demás.

Freddy: lo siento, vamos a dormir.

Daniel: como sea, ¿se van a deshacer de mi cuerpo así sin más?

Jefe: sí.

Chica: ¿no deberíamos decir unas palabras en su nombre?

Bonnie: nah, él fue el pendejo que murió en la primera noche.

Daniel: ¡cállate!

Foxy: si, ni siquiera Fritz.

Freddy: ¿quién es Fritz?

Jefe: Como sea, ¿cómo habías dicho que te llamabas?

Daniel: Dan…

Jefe: no importa, porque ahora te llamaras como el animatronico en el que estas.

Daniel: ¿y cómo se llama esta mierda?

Jefe: se llama Horset.

Horset: ¿Y por qué no está en el escenario?

Jefe: es que tiene su historia que no contare.

Horset: mierda…

Jefe como sea, ahora que estas activo podrás entretener de nuevo.

Horset: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡TRABAJO!? ¡NI MUERTO UNO SE PUEDE SALVAR DE ESO!

Jefe: igual lo tendrás que hacer, ya que eres de mi propiedad.

Horset: mierda.

Jefe: te construiré tu lugar de trabajo, pero de momento no te podrás salir de aquí.

Horset: ¿no me diga?

Lo dijo con un tono de sarcasmo, ya que sin el cuerpo, no tiene endoesqueleto ni soporte. Y así paso el día dormido, ¿qué más podía hacer?

 **12:00 AM otra vez…**

Y llego el nuevo guardia.

Guardia: a ver quién le hace frente a este huevudo.

 _ **En parts & service…**_

Horset: hey Bonnie una mano.

Bonnie: claro ya voy, no te muevas.

En eso regreso Bonnie con un endoesqueleto y lo golpeo con él.

Horset: pero que mierda te pasa.

Springtrap: ya basta Bonnie déjamelo.

Bonnie: está bien.

Horset: gracias amigo.

Springtrap: tu tranquilo enseguida estarás como nuevo, bueno ¿eh?...

Horset: si, si entendido es un mal chiste.

Springtrap: listo.

Y pues Horset se levantó y vio que podía hacer muchas cosas como cuando estaba vivo.

Springtrap: ok, vámonos ahora si te voy a presentar a la nueva banda.

Horset: si, vamos.

Y fueron al escenario.

Springtrap: Ella es toy Bonnie.

Horset: ¿tas Bonnie? Ósea loco por golpearme.

Springtrap: no seas pendejo sabes bien a lo que me refiero.

Horset: Si está bien.

Springtrap: comienza en el escenario se va al party room 3 toca su guitarra ahí y cuando la ve la cámara se queda quieta después va al party room 2 pegada a la cámara tiempo después se va a agachar para entrar al ducto.

En eso Horset iba a ver a toy Bonnie con la baba en la boca.

Springtrap: no.

Lo detuvo.

Horset: que malo eres.

Springtrap: espera pronto entraremos al ducto solo tenemos que esperar que quite la vigilancia de la cámara… ya es ahora.

Horset: de acuerdo.

Ya en el ducto.

Springtrap: tranquila toy Bonnie solo le estoy enseñando las rutinas de todos.

Toy Bonnie: está bien pero no se acerquen o ya verán.

En eso una placa de presión activaba unos picos que salían de los costados.

Horset: ok…

En eso toy Bonnie entro y las luces parpadeaban.

Horset: ¿Por qué las luces parpadean?

Springtrap: bueno…

 _ **En otra parte…**_

Golden Freddy estaba presionando un botón varias veces y todos los animatronicos estaban a su lado.

Golden Freddy: joder díganme porque hago esto.

Foxy: porque no tienes otro oficio.

Bonnie: si el parpadeo de las luces queda muy bien.

Golden Freddy: pero esto me lo tendrán que compensar harán lo mismo conmigo.

Freddy: imposible contigo no tiene que parpadear las luces porque se supone que eres una ilusión.

Foxy: así que te la pelas.

Golden Freddy: mierda.

 _ **Volviendo con Horset y Springtrap…**_

Toy Bonnie ya se había ido.

Springtrap: y por la entrada se va.

Horset: si lo sé y está muy buena.

Springtrap: ¿cómo lo sabes?

Horset: por esto.

Le mostro unos lentes de visión nocturna.

Springtrap: a ver cuándo me los prestas, pero mejor volvamos y ahora te enseñare la rutina de toy chica.

 _ **En el escenario…**_

Springtrap: Ella es toy chica.

Horset: chiquitita.

Un momento después Horset se encontraba con su cabeza atravesando una caja de pizza.

Horset: no me importa, me gusta el cartón.

Springtrap: como sea, ella al moverse se quita los ojos mostrando los de su endoesqueleto.

Horset: bien, pero por donde va ella.

Springtrap: ella ira por la cámara del corredor, luego le aparece en el corredor frente al guardia.

Horset: así, si y allí entra.

Springtrap: no, ella entra al party room 1 y se agacha para entrar.

De nuevo Horset intento ver pero Springtrap lo detuvo otra vez.

Horset: ¿pero por qué?

Springtrap: Entraremos por el otro ducto.

Horset: ¿por qué no hicimos esto con Toy Bonnie?

Springtrap: es que de seguro allí estaba ballon boy.

Horset: sí, claro.

Springtrap: Y bueno ella se asoma por el ducto para ver al guardia.

Entonces el guardia prendió la luz del ducto.

Guardia: ¿Y si la dejo entrar? Nah, mentira.

Y toy chica se fue.

Horset: oye que buen culo.

Springtrap: o mierda.

Horset: ¿Qué?

Springtrap: que cuando habías dicho lo de Toy Bonnie ella se sonrojo y ahora que dijiste lo de Toy chica, Toy Bonnie te está esperando afuera del ducto.

Horset: por favor, nadie me puede estar esperando afuera, ¿verdad?

Un momento después Horset se encontraba con muchas cajas de pizza cubriendo su cabeza.

Horset: oye me gusta el cartón pero no tanto.

Springtrap: Si como sea, sigue Ballon boy.

Horset: Como sea ¿Quién se quiere saber la rutina de este pendejo? Es el más odiado de todos.

Ballon Boy: tal vez sea el más odiado, pero sabes que, ¡ni me importa! ¡Soy Rico, perras!

Y ballon boy rasgo su ropa revelando un Smoking blanco con corbata negra y colocándose unos lentes con forma del signo de dinero.

Ballon boy: No veo nada con estas mierdas.

Cuando se perdió de la vista de ambos solo se oyó un estruendo en la sala.

Springtrap: como sea, que yo sepa el solo se va por esta sala y la party room 1 y el ducto de ventilación y se asoma por la orilla para entrar si el guardia no se pone la máscara.

Springtrap: sigue Mangle.

Horset: ya aprendí la lección con las damas.

Springtrap: ella va a comenzar tirada en la Kids cove y se va por el techo de prize corner, la game área y el party room 2 para entrar al ducto de ventilación y hacer interferencia.

Horset oyó el sonido y se dispuso a jugar con él.

Horset: probando, probando, ¿me escuchan?

Y Mangle le lanzo otra de sus piezas.

Horset: ya entendí, cambio y fuera.

Springtrap: y eso nos deja solo con Toy Freddy.

Horset: ¿el oso marica?

Springtrap: si el oso mari… no es decir, el líder de la nueva banda.

Horset: la verdad no me importa mucho su ruta.

Toy Freddy: eso dices ahora, pero solo espera a que atrape al guardia y vendrás arrastrándote hacia mí.

Springtrap: Toy Freddy se va por el Game área al fondo del pasillo al frente de la oficina y después entra a esta.

Guardia: no, el oso marica, no me va a violar.

El guardia se puso la máscara y Toy Freddy se fue.

Horset: ja, sabía que volverías a implorarme perdón.

Toy Freddy: jodete.

Springtrap: bien seis am, mejor me voy adiós.

Guardia: ¡a huevo! ¡Soy el más chingon! ¡Adiós perras!

Jefe: Bien aquí está tu paga y te veo esta noche.

Cuando el guardia se fue…

Horset: ¡oiga! ¿Y por qué a mí no me pago?

Jefe: no me olvide de ti.

En eso saco un trapeador y se lo dio a Horset.

Horset: ¿Qué mierda?

 **Continuara…**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: Ya acabamos el segundo Capítulo, creo que fue bastante bien o ¿tú qué opinas Axelbluefire?**

 **Bueno pues… si esto bastante bien, no es costumbre puede variar, nos vemos.**


	3. continuando el aprendizaje

**Pokemaniacrafter: y como se encuentran todos les doy la bienvenida a esta serie de fnaf que leen por diversión y buena trama (espero) y sin más que decir de principio les dejo el capítulo y les digo que deberían leer esto para enterarse de las noticias que demos sobre la historia y puedan hacernos mejorar...**

 **Axelbluefire: ¿vas a comenzar el capítulo o qué?**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: (sosteniendo una escopeta) ¿¡QUE DIJISTE!?**

 **Axelbluefire: que deberían leer las noticias.**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: bien, ahora si el cap.**

 **Capítulo 3:** continuando el aprendizaje.

Jefe: si, tú vas a limpiar parts & service, que esta recochina.

Freddy: tal vez este sucia y tétrica esta habitación.

Foxy: pero es nuestra habitación.

Chica: aunque no le vendría mal una limpiadita.

Bonnie: por lo menos ya tenemos mayordomo.

Horset: ¡Hey!

Jefe: bueno, yo me voy, pero antes, tu ven.

Horset: ¿quién? ¿Yo?

Jefe: si, tu.

Horset y el jefe fueron a la sala principal, donde estaba la entrada a kids cove y dentro, Mangle se divertía en el techo, pero fuera.

Jefe: al lado de Kids cove estará tu sitio.

Horset: pero esa es una pared.

En eso el jefe pulsa un detonador que hace una segunda entrada al lado de la kids cove y provocando que Mangle cayera del techo.

Jefe: en estos días estarán construyendo tu lugar, así que te pido que les digas a tus amigos que no maten a los obreros de aquí.

Horset: ¿amigos?

Jefe: si, los demás animatronicos son tus amigos ¿no?

En eso Horset recordó cuando Bonnie le pego con el traje y Mangle le lanzo sus partes.

Horset: si, somos reteunidos.

Jefe: bien, ahora te puedes ir a descansar a parts & service, yo me voy a mi oficina.

Horset: bueno...

Entonces se fue de vuelta a parts & service y vio a los Old sentados en forma de circulo.

Horset: ¿que están haciendo?

Freddy: hablamos entre nosotros, ¿quieres venir?

Horset: ya que... y ¿de qué hablan?

Bonnie: de cosas que nos gusten, usamos esto para tomar la palabra.

Entonces Bonnie la mostro su cara.

Horset: de acuerdo...

Bonnie: bien, atrápenla.

Y quien la capturo fue Freddy.

Freddy: bien, me llamo Freddy y soy AA (Animatronico Asesino XD) y me gusta cantar para los niños, servir pizza y matar guardias en las noches.

Horset: (!)

Bonnie: bien, ¿quién sigue?

Quien la atrapo ahora fue Chica.

Chica: hola a todos, yo también soy una asesina vengativa y me gusta hacer pizza y matar guardias mientras les grito en la cara con mi cupcake en la mano.

Horset: igual que mi madre.

Eso provoco que todos se rieran.

Freddy: bueno, eso fue todo por hoy será mejor que durmamos y esta noche terminas de aprender nuestras rutinas.

Horset: de acuerdo.

 **12:00 AM de la segunda noche.**

Horset se levantó para continuar su aprendizaje y allí estaba Springtrap esperándolo.

Springtrap: buenas noches.

Horset: ¿desde cuándo estas ahí?

Springtrap: hace una hora.

Horset: bueno, ¿ahora de quien me dirás el recorrido?

Springtrap: de Bonnie.

Bonnie: que fácil, atrapare al guardia y aprenderás del maestro.

Sprintrap: esto va estar bueno.

Y así fue que se prepararon para la salida del conejo.

Springtrap: Bonnie se va de parts & service y se le ve en el corredor, después se va al party room 1 preparándose para entrar al ducto y dentro de él, no se asoma por la ventilación, solo entra.

Horset: ¿¡se puede hacer eso!?

Sprintrap: si, pero...

Cuando entro a la oficina el guardia solo se puso la máscara y Bonnie se fue.

Horset: que maestro.

Bonnie: ¡cállate!

Springtrap: sigue chica, ella se ira por la cámara del pasillo principal, pasara por el party room 3, al party room 2 y entrara al ducto, de ventilación para atacar.

Horset: no jodas... en serio, y esta no va a cometer el mismo error que Bonnie... ¿verdad?

Springtrap: este... pues...

Sin embargo se repitió la historia del anterior ataque.

Horset: oh shit.

Springtrap: bien, sigue Foxy.

Horset: Adiós…

Springtrap: Espérate… tal vez no te guste la idea de ver a los demás animatronicos en su ruta cotidiana, pero…

Horset: está bien vamos a verlos porque si no luego me demandan los derechos de autor.

Springtrap: de acuerdo…

 **En parts and service.**

Springtrap: Foxy va desde aquí, por la cámara del corredor y aparece en el pasillo frente a la oficina.

Horset: para que de nuevo lo espanten con la máscara.

Foxy: ¿de qué hablas? A mí no me engaña esa mierda, yo me le lanzo brutalmente al guardia.

Horset: eso me gustaría verlo.

Entonces Foxy se acercó a la oficina y se preparó para atacar al guardia con su salto pero…

Guardia: ¡hay no mames un pirata con orejas de zorro hay que flashearle con la linterna!

Foxy: ¡oh No! La luz, me ensordece.

Guardia: nadie puede conmigo ¡bitches!

Horset, Springtrap y Foxy se fueron de vuelta a parts & service para que Horset aprendiera la última rutina.

Springtrap: sigue Freddy.

Horset: ya… me… canse…

Springtrap: ¡pero si nos has hecho nada!

Horset: por eso, me canse de no hacer nada, ya quiero ir y matar al guardia y destriparlo y esas cosas de animatronicos que me van a obligar a hacer de todas formas.

Freddy: mi camino es fácil, solo me pongo en la cámara con cara de idiota, me salgo por la puerta de aquí y me pongo en frente de la oficina.

Para cuando Freddy se dio cuenta los dos ya se habían ido a esperar su ataque.

Guardia: bien, ya no me han atacado así que mejor reviso el pasillo y… oh no lo creo, el oso yogui me visita en el trabajo.

Horset: lo mismo pensé.

Springtrap solo trataba de contener la risa y Freddy las ganas de lanzarse al guardia.

Guardia: como sea, me pongo la máscara y se va.

Freddy: ¡O rayos! ¿A dónde se fue? ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Uso la tele transportación! ¿Oye amigo sabes a donde se fue?

Guardia: a… señor le aseguro que no se no conozco de quien habla, pero sé que está oculto entre sus amigos.

Freddy: lo sabía.

En eso Freddy se voltea y mira a Horset.

Freddy: sabía que te infiltrarías entre nosotros, encubriste muy bien tu diseño, pero no lo suficiente para engañarme.

Horset: ¿de qué hablas?

Freddy: no te hagas el tonto conmigo, soy demasiado listo para ti.

Horset: Soy yo idiota, Horset.

Freddy: pruébalo.

Entonces Horset le dio un golpe en la cara.

Freddy: (atontado) te creo está bien, mejor regreso a parts & service a… desmayarme…

Springtrap: Bien hecho, mañana te presentare al de más arriba, te caerá bien.

Horset: ¿al de más arriba?

Springtrap: si, es el todo poderoso nos dio la vida.

Horset: ¿ok? Y el resto dela noche que hacemos.

Springtrap: pues vamos a parts & service bueno tu yo me voy a mi lugar.

Horset hizo caso y se fue a su lugar de estancia al igual que Springtrap.

 _ **Parts & service…**_

Horset: ok ya estoy aquí ¿qué hacen amigos?

Bonnie: miren esos constructores tanta carne fresca.

Horset: ¡NO ESPEREN NO LOS MATEN!

Freddy: ¿Por qué no?

Bonnie: si ¿Por qué no? Si ellos no deben de estar aquí a estas horas.

Horset: es porque son constructores y están fabricando mi nueva área de trabajo.

Freddy: está bien por tu estancia y nuestras mejoras.

Horset: si, ¡ESPERA! ¿Qué?

Bonnie: nada, nada tu solo ignora eso último.

 **6:00 a.m.**

Horset: genial ya es hora de dormir.

Y así como si nada se cayó como si se hubiera apagado de repente pero solo dormía.

 **Continuara…**

 **Axelbluefire: ok esto fue todo por este capítulo pero antes de despedirme hay un mensaje por parte de mi colaborador pokemaniacrafter.**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: ¿eh? ¿Qué? Yo no fui, ¿ah? Ah sí mejor les digo esto antes que la cosa se ponga más rara, pero bueno, lo que pasa es que pensamos en darle pareja al nuevo, pero la pregunta es ¿quién? Eso lo decidirán ustedes lo decidirán, deben decirlo, vamos, decidan que los esperamos, obviamente de las chicas que hay, que son Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Chica y Mangle, se los dejamos a su decisión, bueno gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
